An increasing safety and reducing road accidents, thereby saving lives are one of great interest in the context of Advanced Driver Assistance Systems. Intelligent and autonomous vehicles are promising solutions to enhance road safety, traffic issues and passengers' comfort. Among the complex and challenging tasks of road vehicles is road lane detection or road boundaries detection. Such detection is based on lane detection, which includes the localization of the road, the determination of the relative position between vehicle and road, and the analysis of the vehicle's heading direction. Lane marking, a main component on a highway, instructs an autonomous vehicle to interactively and safely drive on the highway. Even though a differential global positioning system (GPS) has become affordable, the precision of localization may not be desirably stable. Moreover, the control requires a precise location according to lanes in a current view.